The structure of the lipoprotein from the outer membrane of E. coli will be determined by a combination of electron microscopy, optical diffraction and single crystal diffraction. The lipoprotein forms para-crystals with large areas of regular lattice and negatively stained electron micrographs will be scanned, Fourier transformed, filtered and back transformed to give the tertiary arrangement of the lipoprotein in the paracrystals. A molecular complex of the bound form of lipoprotein with egg white lysozyme will be formed, crystallized and will be used to determine the structure of the lipoprotein by the conventional X-ray diffraction techniques.